


Bound to You

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yakov Dies, You don't present until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was in charge of the Bratva his father left behind after an unexpected death. One of his father's wishes was to improve relationships with the Yakuza. He never expected that meeting would lead to him finding his soulmate, Katsuki Yuuri. But the universe still had one more curveball to throw their way.





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> I've debated whether or not to post this, but finally decided to go ahead and share it. This is a soulmate/mafia au where you don't start presenting until you meet your soulmate. Whoever presents first typically influences the other's presentation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled.

Lips crashed against his own. Viktor responded with just as much fervor in response to assault on his mouth. His mind slowly becoming hazy with each drugging kiss.

It was amusing really. Viktor Nikiforov, _pakhan_ of the Feltsman _bratva_ , had finally met his soulmate. He hadn’t wanted the position, but fate was unavoidable. He was brought in the Yakov Feltsman after his parents—and Yakov’s cousins—were killed. His life revolved around death a violence. He thought he was doing this to prove his usefulness to the group.

It didn’t take long for him to discover the harsh truth.

Viktor had done everything to avoid taking over, but a bullet meant for him took Yakov’s life just months earlier—leaving him unexpectedly in charge of a fractured group. Fate had it out to get him and there was nothing he could do but show how ruthless he could be.

There were only a handful of people he trusted in their group, many of whom he had brought with him to this meeting. It was one of the last meetings Yakov had managed to arrange before his death. An alliance was needed between Japan and Russia. Cancelling was out of the question.

Even if the old man was dead now, Yakov would still find a way to come back and haunt him if he backed out. So Viktor went, expecting it to be tense. He was on edge. The meeting would be one-on-one between him and Katsuki Yuuri, leader of the Katsuki _yakuza_. He had thought the leader would be old, stuffy. Like Yakov.

He hadn’t expected a young man—younger than him—to be in the room. He took in the figure of the other, Viktor could appreciate the muscles underneath the clothes. Katsuki Yuuri was built to be an assassin, not to be a leader. Just like him.

When their eyes met, that’s when the meeting went downhill.

His body started burning. In 27 years, Viktor never thought he would meet his soulmate. In his years, he never showed signs of presenting. Suddenly, his body burned, ached, desired. The man in front of him was no better off than him.

Fate had a twisted sick of humor. His soulmate just had to be Katsuki Yuuri. Leader of a rival group. Foreign. And a male.

The same person who was now sticking a tongue down his throat, pushing him against the nearest wall. Viktor moaned in pleasure. Katsuki pulled away briefly and gave a smirk.

His body needed the touch of the other on his skin instantly. Viktor ripped off his shirt, not caring that he had ruined it. Katsuki was no less restrained in undressing part of himself. Katsuki’s touch felt cool against his burning skin.

Every touch sending shivers down his spine. Their lips almost melded together. Tongues battling for dominance. It still wasn’t enough. Viktor’s erection painfully hard in his slacks. Made perfectly clear when he felt Katsuki’s leg brush up against it. He hissed. 

The other let a hand wander down toward the edge of his pants, a hand undoing the belt buckle quickly, loosening the slacks. Katsuki slipped the hand underneath the fabric, touching the outline of his erection. He pressed against the palm, needing more friction.

They broke apart, panting heavily. Katsuki gave him one last look before dropping to his knees, undoing his pants completely and pulling them down. Viktor attempted to ground himself, hoping to prepare himself for what was going to come.

It didn’t work. Katsuki mouthed his still-clothed erection. The heat was intensifying once again.

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” he growled. Viktor looked down. Katsuki still taking his time, refusing to remove the cloth barrier. “I won’t hesitate to take you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Katsuki challenged. Before he could flip the tables, Katsuki had removed his underwear and swallowed Viktor’s dick. He moaned, loudly. Viktor decided then that Katsuki Yuuri would be the death of him.

It was sinful how good the other was at this. He thrusted. Katsuki gagged and pulled off. He whined at the loss of heat around his dick.

“Stay still,” the other ordered. The command made his cock twitch. Katsuki had no idea the effect he was having on Viktor. The younger male sucked on his fingers, eyeing his erection with intensity.

Soon, the mouth returned. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge. A saliva-slicked finger pressed against his entrance. Viktor tensed for a brief moment before realizing what Katsuki was doing. The finger went inside slowly.

His body adjusted to the sensation and another joined. The fingers stretched him and allowed a third to join in. The three of them explored inside. Viktor soon saw white. He could feel the pressure building in his groin, a knot building.

An Alpha. Viktor was presenting as an Alpha.

Katsuki took in both. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “I’m going to—” he attempted to warn.

Another brush to his prostate pushed him completely over the edge. His knot swelling even more before his release. Katsuki had pulled off. His seed coating the other’s face. His mate looked absolutely amazing covered in his semen. The other took a hand and wiped it from his face, greedily licking it off his hand.

“So you’re an Alpha,” Katsuki breathed.

“Yeah,” he answered.

When one partner presented before the other, the second person’s biology would adjust to be compatible. This meant Katsuki was likely to be an Omega.

The first round of their combined presentation was still underway. After both of them presented, they would immediately go into a rut or heat. A time for them to bond each other and most likely conceive the first of their offspring.

Viktor pictured the man on his knees before him round and full of his pups. The thought excited him. Together, their pups would be gorgeous.

Katsuki’s fingers were at his entrance again. They were coated in his own release.

“Can I be inside of you?”

He groaned as the skilled digits brushed against his prostate again. “Yes,” he answered. “I’ll be inside you enough tonight.”

The fingers slipped out. “Get down here,” Katsuki commanded. Viktor complied, cock already hardening at the order. Katsuki guided him on his back, legs over the other’s shoulders. He noticed the other had coated the cock with remaining semen.

It was amazing how much there still was. Katsuki took his time getting positioned. He groaned at the stretch.

“Ready?” Katsuki asked.

“Yes.”

The pace began slow, but picked up in intensity soon. It wasn’t long before his cock was hardening again. Katsuki groaned when Viktor met his thrusts.

“Fuck,” the other whispered.

It didn’t take long for him to release a second time. His orgasm sending Katsuki over the edge, knot pushing against his entrance. The stretch making him feel even more full. Katsuki finished inside. They were locked together.

As if fate wasn’t done laughing at Viktor Nikiforov yet, Katsuki Yuuri had also presented as an Alpha.

Soulmates. Who had both presented as Alphas.

“Fuck,” they whispered together. They both knew the stories of Alpha pairs. It usually didn’t end well. Often times, one would kill the other. Not to mention they were leaders in their respective groups. They would never be able to have children unless they adopted.

They didn’t have a lot of time to decide if they would go through with the bonding or not. By the time Katsuki’s knot deflated, they would likely start their respective ruts.

“This is not how I expected this meeting to go,” Katsuki whispered. Viktor looked at his soulmate properly. All the confidence from earlier had drained out of the younger man. This, Viktor decided, was the real Katsuki Yuuri.

His beautiful soulmate.

Someone he wanted by his side no matter what.

“We don’t have to,” Katsuki began quietly.

“What?” Viktor asked, hurt evident in his voice. Katsuki flinched

“We don’t have to bond. It rarely works out and we both have our responsibilities.”

Viktor felt his heart clench at those words. His soulmate was thinking about leaving him already. “No,” he said. Katsuki looked at him. “I want you. You’re my soulmate. Do you want me?”

Katsuki looked relieved. “I want you too.”

They kissed each other again. This time it was slow and tender. Whatever trials they would face, it would be together. All that mattered was that they had each other in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
